


[Cover] Cinderella

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [44]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Blame The Sign of Three.Blame the song JEALOUS by LABRINTH(the undying johnlock theme song for TSoT)—Then read her works afterwards, leave kudos and comments! Thanks alot!





	[Cover] Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zigostia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zigostia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cinderella](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850647) by [zigostia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zigostia/pseuds/zigostia). 



[](https://imgur.com/XIgmUQd)


End file.
